A Simple Misunderstanding
by SilenceintheLibrary13
Summary: Maura takes Jane on a vacation to the Cotswolds, where a little misunderstanding lands an embarrassed Jane in the emergency room with her feelings for Maura no longer a secret. A little one-shot with plenty of Rizzles fun! ***Winner of the 2018 Rizzles Award of Distinction for Best One-Shot!***


"I'm so glad you decided to come," Maura enthused as she drove her rented Mercedes along the A40. "The Cotswolds are beautiful, as you can already see, but we'll be able to see so much more over the next ten days. I think a country getaway is exactly what I needed, and I think the fresh air will be good for you as well, whether you realize it or not."

"I'd have been perfectly happy to stay in London for the whole two weeks," Jane said, attempting to hit a brake that wasn't there as the country road narrowed to just one lane. "Although if you'd dragged me to one more designer boutique, I think I would have screamed."

"If you'd made me ride the London Eye one more time, I would have screamed. You spend all your time in a big city, Jane. You need to get out in the country sometimes."

"No I don't, look at what the country is like!" Jane gripped the door handle, still reflexively stomping a non-existent brake pedal. "Maura, are you sure this is the right way? There's not enough room for cars here! What if someone comes from the other direction?"

"I'll deal with that if it happens."

"It's not even a real street! It's not paved!"

"They have dirt roads in the country, Jane. That's part of its charm."

Jane craned her neck, desperate to see if anyone was coming towards them. "I can't get used to sitting on this side and not having a steering wheel."

"I wish you would stop trying to drive the car from over there. I've got this, Jane. I've been here before."

"In London they had regular streets, with lines on them, and traffic lights. London made sense to me. The only problem was everyone driving on the wrong side of the road."

"It's not wrong, Jane, it's just different from what you're used to."

"Well it's certainly not the _right_ side." Jane snickered a little. "Get it?"

Maura sighed. "Yes, Jane, I get it."

"I'm just trying to have a little fun before you get us both killed."

"I'm not going to get us killed. We're almost there."

The road finally widened a little, and they began passing houses with neat little hedgerows or little stone walls in front. It was very picturesque, which was exactly what Maura loved about the Cotswolds, and exactly why she'd chosen to take a vacation in a rented cottage out here after spending a few days in London, where she had been invited to speak at one of the world's biggest medical conferences. All she needed to make the vacation perfect was the company of her favorite person, so Maura had gotten to work well in advance, wearing Jane down until the detective agreed to use some of her vacation time to travel to England with her best friend.

Maura didn't mention that these little cottages were popular honeymoon spots. She would be good, as always, and pretend not to be thinking of romance. She knew nothing exciting was going to happen in their shared king-sized bed, just as nothing had happened the times they had shared Maura's bed, or Jane's.

Of course, Maura could have afforded to rent a bigger cottage, one with separate bedrooms. But where was the fun in that?

"You'll love this place," Maura promised Jane as she turned onto the little road leading to the group of rental cottages. "There's an on-site gym, an indoor pool, a spa where we can get massages and other treatments, and our own little private cottage with a library, a kitchen, and a private terrace with a little garden. Plus we'll have access to the extensive gardens on the grounds, with all kinds of flowers and wildlife, even a wisteria tunnel!"

"Gotta love a good wisteria tunnel," said Jane, looking slightly more relaxed now that they had reached civilization.

"Have you ever seen one before?"

"No."

"Oh, they're so pretty. You'll have to walk through it with me." It would be the perfect spot for a romantic kiss, Maura thought with a sigh, but that was out of the question. She would settle for walking there with Jane and finding excuses to touch her arm as they did so.

Maura checked in at the office, picked up the keys for their cottage, and then drove the short distance to their new home – for the next ten days, anyway.

"Isn't it adorable?" Maura said as they got out of the car, admiring the quaint stone building.

"Yeah, it's cute," Jane admitted, pulling her suitcase out of the trunk.

Maura grabbed two of her bags and followed Jane in the front door.

"Wow, lots of books," said Jane, admiring the large living room, one end of which was full of packed bookcases.

"I told you, our own library!" Maura said excitedly. She dragged her things to the bedroom and looked at the sweet bed with its half-canopy and toile bedspread. It would be such a nice place to make love…but no, it wasn't happening. She had to stop even thinking these things.

"Whoa, Maura, get a load of this!" Jane called from the kitchen.

"What is it?" Maura said, coming back down the hall.

"A basket of goodies! Plus a bottle of champagne and a _cake_!"

"Ah yes, the welcome basket." Maura smiled. "They don't provide meals here, but they do provide snacks and essentials for your first night. We'll have to go grocery shopping tomorrow."

"We've got plenty to snack on until then. Bread, jam, sausages, and fancy little _cheeses_!" She held up a round of artisanal cheese for Maura to see, and the blonde giggled. This was what she loved about Jane. She was just so much fun to be around.

"We can open the champagne before bed tonight," Maura said, leaving the bottle to chill for now. She wandered into the living room and went to peer out the window at the grounds beyond their cottage. "We have a visitor," she said with a smile.

"Who?" Jane said, frowning.

"A fawn!"

"Let me see!" Jane hurried into the living room, but the fawn had disappeared into the trees by the time she got there.

"Sorry, you just missed it," said Maura.

"Damn it. Let me know if you see it again. I'm gonna eat some cheese."

"I will," promised Maura. "I'm going to hang up my clothes."

She went back to the bedroom and carefully hung up everything that might wrinkle in the wardrobe, putting other things like underwear into the drawers. Then she arranged her toiletries in the bathroom. On her way back out, she paused at the French doors in the bedroom that led out into their own little private garden. It was really gorgeous, surrounded by a trellis that had beautiful vines growing all over it. There was a grill and a little wrought iron table with two chairs. There were beautiful flowers in every color all around. Maura thought she could smell the lavender even through the glass. She noticed a bird feeder, on which sat several blue tits. They were such cute little birds! Jane had missed seeing the fawn, but perhaps she would appreciate these.

"Jane, would you like to see tits?" Maura called. "Come here! In the bedroom!"

There was a small sound in the kitchen as if something was being dropped, followed by the sound of thundering footsteps as Jane ran down the hall at breakneck speed.

 _Wow_ , Maura thought. _I didn't think she would get this excited about birds._

As Jane rounded the corner into the bedroom, her socked feet slipped on the hardwood floor and she went down, hard.

"Jane!" Maura cried. "Are you all right? You've probably scared them away now." She hurried to her friend's side.

"Scared _what_ away?" Jane asked, holding her ankle in pain.

"The tits! They were on the birdfeeder, but you made such a racket coming down here, they'll have flown off by now!"

Jane's eyes widened. "Birds? You were talking about _birds_?"

"Yes, blue tits! They're very cute. They only live in Eurasia."

"Birds," Jane repeated under her breath.

"Yes, birds! What did you think I was talking about?"

There was a silence, during which Jane turned beet red. Then Maura felt a blush in her own cheeks.

"Are you hurt?" she asked gently.

"Nah, I'm fine," Jane said gruffly. She pushed herself up, but when she tried to put weight on her right foot, she cried out in pain and sank back down.

"Here, let me see," said Maura. She carefully eased Jane's sock off and looked at her ankle. "It's swelling a little," she murmured. She tried to manipulate Jane's foot, but Jane hissed and pulled it away.

"Your ankle could be broken," Maura said. "I should take you to the emergency room."

"Nah, I'm sure it's fine. It'll be embarrassing to explain."

"You don't have to tell them what made you come running," Maura said, trying to suppress a smile. "Come on, you can use me as a crutch. Let's get you back in the car."

A few x-rays later, they got the good news that Jane's ankle was sprained, not broken. The doctor wrapped it up with an ACE bandage, gave her an ice pack, and told her to stay off the ankle and keep it elevated for the next few days. Maura drove her back to the cottage in silence, helped her walk to the bedroom, and settled her onto their king-sized bed, putting some pillows under her ankle to prop it up.

"I feel like an ass," Jane said finally.

"Don't," said Maura.

"I can't help it. I—"

"Jane." Maura put a hand over the detective's, sitting next to her on the bed. "It's okay." She smiled at her.

Jane smiled back, sheepishly. "Thanks."

They sat in silence for a minute. "You know, if you want to see my breasts, all you have to do is ask."

Jane looked up, eyes wide. "Say what now?"

"I didn't realize you wanted to see them so badly. I have no problem showing them to you."

Jane swallowed. "No, it's okay, I just—"

"Jane, you sprained your ankle because you were so excited at the thought of me showing you my breasts."

"It was _stupid._ "

"Perhaps, but it tells me you must really want to see them, and I…I don't mind."

"Maura…"

" _Jane_. I want you to look."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "You…you do?"

Maura nodded. Then, without another word, she took off her shirt, unfastened her bra, and took that off too. Jane stared.

"What did they…" She cleared her throat. "What did they give me for pain?"

"Just ibuprofen. Why? Is it hurting a lot?"

"No," said Jane. "I just want to make sure I'm not hallucinating this."

Maura laughed gently. "You're not."

Jane continued to stare. "I don't know what those birds you were trying to show me look like, but I seriously doubt they were as amazing as _these_ tits."

Maura grinned. "Would you like to touch them?"

" _Hell_ yeah," admitted Jane.

"I'll make it easier for you, so you can keep your ankle elevated," Maura offered. She slowly moved to straddle Jane's hips, putting her breasts within easy reach.

"Wow," said Jane, her fingers slowly tracing a path up Maura's sides and onto her breasts, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. "I never thought I'd get to do this."

"I kept imagining this as a romantic vacation," Maura admitted. "The two of us in our little cottage, walking hand in hand through the gardens, kissing in the wisteria tunnel, drinking champagne and having sex here in this beautiful bed..."

"Really?" said Jane, holding a breast in each hand and circling the nipples with her thumbs. "I would do all of that with you."

"You would?"

"Yeah, especially that last part."

Maura smiled. "Maybe we can start there, then."

"I'm game. It's gonna be a few days before I'm up to walking through that wisteria tunnel with you anyway."

"Yes, it looks like we need to find activities you can do while keeping your ankle elevated." Maura leaned down and captured Jane's lips with her own. The kiss was both sweet and arousing, made even more so by the fact that Jane was still stimulating Maura's nipples with her thumbs.

"Oh, Jane, I need you," she moaned when the kiss finally broke.

"You have me," Jane breathed. "For as long as you want me."

"No, I need you naked."

Jane swallowed. "Okay. Fair is fair. I'll take my shirt off, but I'm only ditching the pants if you ditch yours."

In response, Maura stood, unzipped her pants, and slowly eased them down her hips while Jane watched, then let them drop to the ground. Next she eased her panties down until they, too, fell down around her feet, and then she stepped out of them.

"Okay, fair enough," said Jane, her eyes sweeping Maura's naked form. She sat up and pulled her t-shirt over her head, casting her bra aside as well. Maura took care of undressing her lower half, being very careful of the bandaged ankle.

"Jane, you're so sexy," she murmured.

"You look like a goddess," rasped Jane.

Maura flashed her a dazzling smile. "Lie down," she commanded.

Jane did, and Maura lowered her body onto the detective's. She absorbed the feeling of flesh on flesh, the softness of Jane's breasts against her own, Jane's heat pressing against hers as the brunette lifted her hips from the bed, searching. Maura rubbed her clit against Jane's, staring down into dark brown eyes, feeling the unspoken sentiment that this, this indescribable ecstasy, was something they both had wanted to share for some time.

Maura kissed Jane over and over, drinking her in, and then her tongue traveled down that long neck she had admired so many times. She tasted an exquisite collar bone, sucked two pert nipples, and felt Jane's impressive abs tighten as she peppered them with light kisses. She found the scars, one from where a bullet had entered and another from where a scalpel had cut her open to repair the damage from that bullet, and she kissed those too, tenderly. Then she found herself kneeling between Jane's long legs, admiring a part of her body she'd never had the pleasure of seeing before.

"Oh, Maura," Jane moaned as the blonde stroked her inner thighs. "Please…just touch me…"

"I am touching you."

"Not in the place that needs it most."

Maura chuckled. "What do you want me to touch you with? Fingers, or tongue?"

Jane stared at her, open-mouthed. "Surprise me," she said finally.

Maura decided she wanted to taste her, so she did. She tasted, she licked, she sucked, she swirled. She brought Jane to the edge multiple times and then backed off until Jane was cursing her name, and then she took her all the way over, reveling in the sound of Jane's hoarse orgasmic cries.

Maura gave her time to come down from her high, and then she straddled her hips again and began grinding against her, slowly and lightly at first and then harder, faster. Jane held her hips, seemingly mesmerized by the bouncing of Maura's breasts. Her left hand slipped in between them, gently caressing Maura's wet folds until her fingers easily slipped inside and Maura began riding them, gasping and moaning with pleasure. Finally she crested, bearing down on Jane's fingers as she cried her ecstasy out to the world. When she'd wrung out every last bit of pleasure, she collapsed onto Jane, her chest heaving.

"That was fucking amazing," Jane gasped when she'd finally caught her breath.

"It was everything I'd ever dreamed our first time would be," said Maura breathlessly, pressing her head to Jane's bare chest and listening to her pounding heart.

"How often did you dream about that?" Jane asked with a wry smile.

"More times than I can count."

"I'm glad we finally made that dream come true," Jane said, stroking Maura's hair. "For both of us."

"It's already my favorite vacation of all time." Maura lifted Jane's hand and kissed it. "That was overdue, Jane. We've needed to do that for a long time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jane held the blonde close. "This was definitely worth spraining my ankle for."

Maura giggled. "I'm just glad it's not broken."

"I like that you used the words 'first time,'" Jane said thoughtfully. "It implies there are going to be more times."

"I hope more times than we can count." Maura lifted her head up and looked at Jane. "I love you, Jane Rizzoli."

Jane smiled softly. "I love you too, Maura Isles."

Maura smiled and put her head back down on Jane's chest. Jane resumed stroking her hair.

"Well, I think you were right," Jane said after a moment.

Maura tilted her head back to look at her, hair slipping around on Jane's chest. "About what?"

Jane grinned. "Spending time in the country _has_ been really good for me."

 **Thanks to ItsClaStevOfficial for offering suggestions on this one, and for mentioning tits in the first place (the bird kind)!**


End file.
